falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Vision
Created by the Russian TeamX This mod is the base from which the MIB88 Megamod is built. "A New Vision" is our first major Fallout 2 mod. The mod affects Arroyo, Klamath, its surrounding areas and (well, slightly) the Den. While creating the mod we focused on: story, character design and dialog. We did our best to make sure that the changes were smooth and did not disrupt the balance and the atmosphere of the game. The mod incorporates one primary plot with many optional sub-plots. The player's progress depends on both the character's attributes, as well as the way they develop later in the game (for instance, pumping some rarely-used skills gives the player additional abilities). The mod contains several new maps. For example, Klamath's underground has been completely revised (basically, it's not the Rat Caves seen in the original game, but something completely different. Check out the screenshots). Several new locations with special quests have appeared on the world map. The mod contains a variety of new items, including drugs and weapons. The weapon system incurred several changes - ammo properties have been altered, several weapons have been replaced. Some new features have been introduced to the game - for instance, you can now combine different components to make drugs, etc. The mod is fused into Fallout 2's storyline. Upon completing the mod you can continue playing the original game, if there's no other mod installed that affects anything outside this one. The mod's features: *over 20 characters are involved, with 7 of them being brand-new, while others having new dialogs and quests; *more than 30 brand-new items, including new weapons and drugs; *some remade areas, several altogether new minor areas have also been added; *a significantly altered weapons system, new random encounters, along with many other features. Mod playing time: 4-5 hours. Release date: January 24, 2005. New in version 1.2 In version 1.2 the bugs and errors, that were reported to us on the TeamX forum, were fixed. That is: *bugs with the rumors about unfairly passing the Trials; *bug with Emily in the baths; *missing lines in the dialogues with key NPCs about the sewers in Klamath; *bug with the location of Shack - dialogue with Jack now works correctly. New Year comes to New Vision. That means: New Vision now includes balance changes from the New Year mod by TeamX: *higher chance of random encounters (10-15%), minimum level requirement is 5; *encounters with Enclave patrols much more dangerous; *specs of some critters altered; *price of munitions raised, their quantity lowered; *sniper rifle now much rarer but stronger; *super-stimpaks don't take away HP, instead they lower Perception like healing powder. Traders have less bullets to sell and they are less likely to be respawned. Fixed bug with the Holy Grenade: it can now be found. Executables fixed with the patch that diminished the speed of map traveling. Minor bug fixes, though not amounting to the proud title of a patch. :) Finally: the mod incorporates "MrFixit" to the storyline. Now you can do upgrades and assemble items by yourself, but prior to this you will have to learn how do it from the "specialists". Besides, NPCs who do upgrades now can't perform them without special spare parts. Download Category:Fallout 2 mods - Major